This invention relates generally to muscular strength enhancement and training, and more particularly to highly advantageous and simple training apparatus, and methods, embodying a number of unusual advantages.
In strength training there is always a search for ways to increase muscular power and strength. Machines have been designed to work every different muscle either through isolation of one muscle at a time or through working entire muscle groups. Machines have recently been built with selectorized weight stacks, allowing the user to select the amount of active weight with an easy pin adjustment. These machines offer good resistance when used in a slow manner, but have no way of keeping their resistance constant when an element of speed is present. Momentum is the result of speed with these machines. When momentum is present there is no work involved in the muscle negating the purpose of the machine. Also, momentum can be of high risk to muscles when changing the direction of weight imposition causing muscle tears.
Speed in movement present more xe2x80x9creal lifexe2x80x9d to the machine user, since movement tends to be of a ballistic nature. As humans we walk, run, and play at sports, which require quick muscle contractions (concentric and eccentric). We do not move in slow motion, so it is more effective to train the body in such a way that it is more accustomed to our way of life. The limiting factor to training in this manner is the factor of momentum. In standard weight machines there is nothing to control this factor. There is need for control of this factor and for changing the way people strength-train, setting new standards.
It is a major object of the invention to provide apparatus and method to meet the above need. Basically, what is provided is a dynamic active resistance training attachment to a weight lifting system that will alleviate momentum, allowing the body to strength-train is a way that is safe, emulating more xe2x80x9creal lifexe2x80x9d movements.
It is a further object to provide an assembly in association with at least one weight, the assembly comprising:
a) at least one generally upright guide supported by a base to extend near said at least one weight,
b) at least one elongated cord extending in proximity to the guide, the cord being resiliently stretchable and having a lower end retained relative to the base,
c) the cord having an upper end portion configured to be lifted with the weight, whereby the cord becomes resiliently stretched to resist such lifting.
The option of cord upper end effective attachment to, or detachment from the weight or weights is typically preserved.
As will be seen, the guide may be provided in the form of an upright housing for the elongated cord, to protect it during cord stretching and unstreching. A second upright housing may be employed, and second resiliently stretchable cord may be provided to extend within the second housing.
Another object is to locate the cords and cord housings proximate transversely spaced portions of a stack of liftable weights, for force balance during lifting.
A yet further object is to provide at least one hook to support a cord end portion; and as will be seen, the hook is typically spaced above the level of the guide, with retention means provided to extend transversely at the upper-end of said at least one weight to support said hook.
An additional object is to improve the already established selectorized strength machines by provision of an accessory as described, and that is easily installed and will provide a use or no use function. The apparatus may have a top bracket that will attach to the selectorized machine and will have a bottom bracket that will attach to the frame or base at the bottom of the machine""s weight stack. The cords will run through housings that will attach to the bottom bracket. The housing or housings will terminate just below the top bracket or brackets, storing the cords until they are wanted for use. The cords can be easily utilized by simply attaching them to the top bracket anchor hooks of the upper plate on the selectorized machine. When the cords are not in use, they are conveniently stored in such housings that terminate just below the top bracket""s anchor hooks.
Each resiliently stretchable cord will offer a different amount of resistance. Each apparatus can house multiple (for example three) cords. The cords will be different colors to distinguish their different levels of resistance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a form of resistance that is constant with all weight lifting speeds in the concentric phase of the muscle, i.e. there will be constant force exerted by the stretched cord, even at times of rapid weight load reversal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide progressive resistance to an already established constant resistance provided by the selectorized weight machines.
It is a further object of the invention to provide options in the amount of progressive resistance by offering different amounts and levels of force integrity in the resistance cords.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a practical, inexpensive, accessory to existing selectorized strength machines.